Wolf and Scent Marking
by integirldomain
Summary: A more lemony take of that episode in season 2 where Holo makes Lawrence wash himself with a cloth with her scent on it to keep other females away.


A/N: This was the first NSFW Spice and Wolf story I wrote, so if it's bad that's probably why. It takes place during the second half of season 2, or volume 5 of the light novel, so it doesn't really have spoilers.

"Lawrence," Holo said, "lay down." She pointed at the floor of the inn.

This caught Lawrence off guard. He had no idea why she would want him to do this, "What-?"

"On the floor now," she cut him off. She also seemed unhappy. Lawrence knew it was best to avoid making her angry and so although confused, he complied. Then he realized that Holo was removing her bottoms. After they were off, she walked towards him.

"Holo-?" He said in surprise sitting up slightly before being cut off.

She straddled his lower chest with her legs, "back down," she said as she pushed him back to the floor and then pressed a finger to his lips.

He was in shock. He had no idea what she was doing or why. Was she setting another trap? Was he already in it? Was he dreaming?

"It seems that a female has been getting quite close to you. I noticed her scent on you before you even walked in the door."

It was obviously the barmaid.

"If you are unable to drive them off yourself," she inched up to the middle of his chest, her hands pressed down on his shoulders, "I shall have to mark my territory."

Before he could even realize what her intentions were he felt them. He felt her hot steaming urine flowing out of her, onto him, and down his chest. So he was just her "territory," her toy to be played with. As her urine drenched him he felt humiliation and anger, but he also felt aroused.

"That should do it," she said when the flow stopped. Then she looked behind her and placed her hand over his crotch, looked back and him and smiled mischievously, "interesting you would find this enjoyable." The erection in his pants was obvious.

He grew red and felt himself get hotter as the puddle on his chest grew cold, "You're naked from the waist down and on top of me," he shot back, "of course that was going to happen!"

Holo laughed to herself, "I do love seeing you lose your composure."

His only response was to let out a sigh in defeat as he felt her tail happily swishing back and forth across his lower body. After a moment he tried to get up, thinking it was over but Holo pushed him back down again, and inched further up. Now her bottom rested at the top of his chest on the puddle she left there, her lower lips were nearly in his face. He gazed on, aroused, shocked and humiliated, as she spread her lips, slipped a finger in between them and pulled out some of her glistening fluids. She slid that finger across his cheek and stopped at his lips, "Care for a taste?"

He knew he was trapped. As uncomfortable as he felt, her intoxicating scent filled him with the desire to taste her. But would she scold him for being manipulated so easily or would she be angry if he refused her? There was no way he could win this one, he already lost and his curiosity could not be helped. Uncomfortable and aroused, he hesitated as took her finger into his mouth, tasting her salty sweet juices as she slowly pulled it out.

—

Holo lifted up Lawrence's head and held it against her. His mouth was lightly pressed on her groin. With her free hand she picked up his arm, stiff from his anxiety, and placed his hand directly on her rear. Breathing in deeply and taking in her scent, he felt himself get harder. He held onto Holo and went in for another taste, kissing her and flicking his tongue against her clit while he moved to free his member from his pants. Lawrence had no idea what he was doing; all he knew was that it was turning him on. Holo would surely call him a fool for it later but his dick prevented him from even caring about that.

He had freed himself and started to frigg, but Holo stopped his hand. Instead leaning back a little and taking his shaft into her own hand while she let out soft pleasure sighs courtesy of Lawrence's tongue. It was the first time anyone's hand but his own had been there. Of course he wished it could've been her mouth, but Holo knew what she was doing. He wasn't about to complain.

But it wasn't enough for the Wisewolf of Yoitsu, she demanded more, assaulting his face, gyrating against it like a toy, getting her wetness all over it. Her breathing got heavier as she grew closer to climax.

Holo's weight on his chest was becoming uncomfortable and the assault she was performing on his face made it difficult to breathe. Lucky for Lawrence she soon climaxed, letting out a mix of a pleasure moan and a wolf's howl. She stopped her assault, and Lawrence had a chance to breathe. He wanted more of her as he neared climax and went back to kissing and flicking his tongue against her clit. Holo continued to work his member.

In the moments after he came the situation he was in dawned on him. Humiliation and shame were painted all over his face along with Holo's fluids.

"Feel differently now that you've spilled your seed?" Holo asked with a devilish grin, "Males truly are pathetic." Her tail happily swished back and forth as she stood up, "I can truthfully say that that was the best pearl diving I've had in a few hundred years."

Lawrence knew it was the only pearl diving she'd had in a few hundred years. He sat up and angrily asked her, "What am I to you? A toy?"

"Why so unhappy now? You seemed to be enjoying yourself not too long ago," She said slyly, "I must say, despite coming from a pup it was quite pleasurable."

His face grew red again.

"I do love it when you lose your composure."

He had nothing to say, he had lost again. He took off his urine drenched shirt and was about to leave to wash up when Holo said, "If you wash my scent off, I shall have to mark you again."  
Lawrence paused and then suddenly smirked. He could win after all. He went to the bucket and began washing. Holo watched him and tried to hide her surprise. He got down on the floor again, more relaxed this time. He put his hands behind his head before saying, "It seems your territory needs marking."


End file.
